plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Pea
|weapon = Rock Shot |abilities = |rarity = Rare }} Rock Pea is the Rare armored variant of the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was revealed on the Twitter page on December 3, 2015. His primary weapon is called Rock Shot, which has eight ammo, slightly higher splash damage, and a slower rate of fire. His trailer showcases the Boney Island map, as well as confirming the Peashooter's three original abilities to be returning. He was the only unlockable Peashooter variant in the beta. Descriptions Stickerbook description "The Rock Pea's gruff and tough exterior may make him look like a tough guy, but really, he just wants a hug." In-game description Rock Pea's added bulk results in added health, and slightly reduced movement speed. AI Health *Easy: 90 *Normal: 120 *Hard: 150 *CRAAAAZY: 180 Primary weapon The Rock Pea's primary weapon is the Rock Shot. With the damage upgrade it deals 23-34 impact and critical damage depending on the distance. It also deals slightly higher splash damage than default Peashooter, but fires at a slower rate. Abilities Strategies This is a great Peashooter for any player who enjoys heavy characters. His increased health, combined with good damage and Hyper, makes this plant very dangerous in the right hands. Remain mobile as you would with any Peashooter and use Hyper to jump around your opponents while bombarding them with shots. Do not hesitate to use the Pea Gatling if you find a good spot, as your increased health will make you harder to take down than other Peas. Always keep an eye on your health and remember that armored variants such as yourself aren't invincible. Learn when to run from a fight and find a healer. Try to focus on more close-ranged enemies as his weapon has steeper damage falloff than other peashooters. He is best played on defense as his higher health allows him to hold ground better. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Gallery Rock pea.png|Rock Pea in-game RockPeaUnlocked.png|Rock Pea unlocked RockPeaIngame.png|Rock Pea in action Trivia *His ammo capacity is the same as that of the Berry Shooter. **In addition to that, his primary weapon behaves similarly to how the Berry Shooter's primary weapon (the Berry Blast) would. *His trailer shows him using two gestures. **The first has him dancing in a fashion similar to the "Sprinkler" move, ending with a move that resembles the form of a surfer while surfing. It is the new "Break it Down" gesture. However, the audio used is from the first game's gesture "Happy Dance." **The second is the "Aloha" gesture from the first game. *If the health upgrade is equipped, Rock Pea can survive a ZPG while in Pea Gatling at full health. *His peas could sometimes knock zombies back, similar to Primal Peashooter. However, it has been confirmed in the Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC patch notes that this was a glitch. *He bears a resemblance to Ben Grimm, known as The Thing, from Fantastic Four. Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Armor variants